


An Old 'Friend'

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new boy starts on Nancy's school. She's sure that she's seen him before, but she can't remember where...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old 'Friend'

Nancy walked into the classroom. It was their first English class after the summer break, and Mr. Blofis was probably going to give them a test or something. She sighed at that thought, and sat down on her usual seat. Nancy was always one of the first to arrive, so she took out her phone and began to fiddle around with it.

After a couple of minutes of complete boredom, her friend Katie came in. She was wearing her usual dirt stained jeans and a flower printed t-shirt. Katie smiled to Nancy and sat down beside her.

"So, how have you been this summer? We've barely seen each other!" Katie said.

Nancy smiled and pushed her red hair out of her face. "Well, I have been to Florida most summer. What have you been doing?"

"Summer camp," Katie answered, but she sounded happy about it; not something Nancy would have thought. When she heard the words 'summer camp,' she imagined something extremely boring, but Katie was a pretty special girl. She used almost all her time in her garden.

"Let me guess, something with plants?" Nancy grinned.

"Ha-ha," the other girl said sarcastically. She knew that Nancy really hated being outdoor. "No, actually it's a Greek inspired camp, so we learn things like sword fighting, and archery, and the like! It's so fun!"

"Doesn't really sound like something for me..." Nancy remarked.

They talked about a bit of everything, catching up on the last two months as the rest of their classmates arrived. The bell rang, indicating the lesson to begin, but Mr. Blofis still hadn't arrived.

Two minutes late, the door went up, and their teacher came in, but he wasn't alone. Together with him, he had a black haired, pretty good-looking boy. Nancy was immediately attracted to the guy.

Mr. Blofis stood up in front of the class and presented the boy.

"Class! Silence! This is Percy Jackson, he's new here, and he's going to stay here in our English class the rest of the semester." Mr. Blofis threw a half-nervous glance at Percy, but Percy just grinned. God, he had a cute smile...

"Percy you can sit down there in front of Katie," Mr. Blofis said, and Percy walked down there.

"Hi, Katie. Nice to see you here," he said with a smile as he sat down and turned his attention back to Mr. Blofis. Nancy stared from Percy's back head to Katie, sending her a silent question,  _where do you know him?_

Katie giggled and muttered, "summer camp."

"Suddenly it sounds much more interesting..." Nancy whispered back, and earned more giggles.

"Nancy?" Mr. Blofis said. "Do you know?"

"Uhm..." she said, and Percy glanced briefly behind him, frowning a bit. She was sure, she’d seen those sea green eyes before...

"No, you don’t," Mr. Blofis said, and Percy held up his hand. "Mr. Jackson?"

Percy cracked a smile. "King Minos. His wife, Pasiphaë... uh... had a child with a bull, the Minotaur," he said. Nancy saw that his shoulders tensed as he said the Minotaur's name, as if he was afraid it would come if called on. Katie looked a bit nervous as well.

 _Okayyy... He's both handsome_  and _smart... Wow..._  Nancy thought, though she still couldn't think of where she'd seen him before.

"Correct," Mr. Blofis went on, "and what did king Minos do to this monster?"

Percy's hand flew up again, - please say he isn't like that all the time? - but Mr. Blofis pointed at Katie.

"Miss Gardner?"

"Minos threw the monster into Daedalus' Labyrinth, a magical maze that kept changing constantly, a maze designed to kill you," Katie answered.

Percy turned and gave her a weak smile, like they both had sad memories about this weird maze.

The class went on like this, Percy and Katie answering all the questions Mr. Blofis had. No one else bothered to pay attention. When the bell finally rang, indicating the end of class, everyone hurried out to their next class.

Katie had history while Nancy had PE. Sigh. She hated PE, especially when they should swim. Which they should today... Double sigh. Nancy was more of the type to sit in her room with her computer or her phone.

Nancy gathered her stuff and began walking to her locker to get her swimsuit and towel. She found her bag, closed the locker, and turned around, walking directly into Percy Jackson.

"Sorry!" she said as she bent down to help him gather up his books. "Oh, I'm such an idiot."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine," Percy said as she handed him his last book. "Nancy, right?" She nodded. "Well, nice to meet you, Nancy."

He turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned back. "Hey, could you help me? I need to find PE."

Nancy nodded so fast, she felt as if her head was about to fall off. "Yes! I shall have PE too," she added a little slower.

Percy smiled. "Nice."

"Uhm, we're swimming at the moment, so I don't know if you have swim clothes with..." she told him as they began to walk down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Paul- erhm, I mean Mr. Blofis has already told me, but thank you anyway."

Nancy nodded. "'Kay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. 

"Well, see you at the pool, I guess," Nancy said and turned to walk into the girls changing room.

"Yep," Percy said and disappeared through the other door.

 

Well, suddenly PE had turned quite interesting; especially to go swimming. A hot, smart guy without shirt, standing wet at the edge of the pool, ready to jump in. Nancy had problems tearing her eyes off Percy's abs. He had a six-pack so clearly lined out that even the guys sent him glances. And then he jumped. Nancy wished she'd had her camera, so she could film his jump in slow motion, when all his muscles so clearly visible. Oh. My. God.

Percy dived straight in and continued to the end, faster than any of the other boys swimming beside –well, behind– him.

They were testing how many lanes you could take in five minutes, eight students at a time.

When the gong sounded after Percy's five minutes, the results came up like this:

 

Andrew:            6 lanes

Dennis:             7 lanes

Jackson:          9 lanes

Nicklas:            4 lanes

Peter:               7 lanes

Jonathan:         7 lanes

Christopher:     9 lanes

Percy:              15 lanes

 

And guess who was now on the schools swim team? That's right. Percy Jackson. _I'm attracted to a sports nerd..._  Nancy thought for herself.

 

She had two classes more before lunch break, and neither of them was together with Miranda, Katie, or Percy.

But when it finally called for lunch, she was about to explode. She needed to tell Katie about Percy at PE.

Nancy walked into the cafeteria and looked around to see if she could spot her friends. Yes, there they were, talking with... Percy. She was about to leave again when Katie spotted her and waved her over. Miranda, Katie's half-sister and Nancy's other best friend, was laughing her ass of, probably of something Percy said, judging from his grin beside her.

"Hi," Nancy said as she slid down beside Katie.

"Hi, Nancy," Miranda said. She always talked so quickly! "have you met Percy? Percy, this is Nancy Bobofit, our friend."

Percy's eyes widened when Miranda said her name. Stupid, idiotic name! Why did it have to sound that weird?

"Nancy? Nancy Bobofit? No way," he said, staring at her.

Well, not exactly the reaction she's expected...

"Uh, yes? And Miranda, we have said hi. We've had both Latin and PE together," Nancy said.

Katie was frowning at Percy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh," he answered, still looking at the red haired girl beside Katie. "You don't remember me?" he asked Nancy.

"Actually, I have been wondering where I've seen you before..." Nancy said.

"Yancy Academy," Percy said, "sixth grade. You used to bully Grover and me."

Oh. "Uh... Yeah, sorry bout that..." Nancy's face was probably as red as her hair.

Percy shrugged. "Well, if it hadn't been for you, then I would probably never have found out who my father is."

Nancy frowned at him. "How have I anything to do with your father?" she asked skeptically.

"Uhh..." Percy said and looked helplessly at Miranda.

"Well... Uh..." Miranda frowned. "I've got nothing."

"It's quite hard to explain..." Percy said at last. "But you also helped me find these two amazing girls!"

Miranda blushed and Katie grinned. Nancy noted how close Percy and Miranda were sitting. Suddenly he laid an arm around her shoulder, and her blush was even deeper.

"Okay... So, are you two dating?" She couldn't help it. The words blurted out when her thoughts all collected together on one thing - the way Miranda and Percy acted around each other.

Three set of eyes stared at her.

Percy was the first one to recover. "Uhm, no. We're cousins. Aren't we?" he said, and Miranda nodded.

Katie started laughing so hard, she fell off her chair.

"Uh, what do you mean with 'aren't we?'" Nancy asked confused. "How can you not know?"

Katie was still rolling around on the floor, clenching her stomach.

"Well..." Miranda said. "We've got a pretty messed up family."

"That's an understatement," Percy snorted. "Seriously. It's a chaos without an end.”

''Yeah, okay…'' Miranda admitted. Nancy raised her eyebrows at them.

''Well,'' she said, ''as interesting this is, would you mind helping me with her?'' She gestured to Katie, who was still laughing on the floor.

When they finally got her back up on her chair, and Katie had wiped the tears out of her eyes, she asked Percy, ”So, how was PE?”

Percy cracked a smile. ”What do you think? Even chilling I was six lanes faster than the second fastest. And no, I didn’t cheat.”

”Yeah right,” Miranda grinned and elbowed him in the side. ”Of course you didn’t.”

Nancy stared confused at them. ”How can you cheat in swimming?” she wondered.

The three of them sent each other nervous glances.

”Uhm…” they all said.

Nancy frowned at the three of them. ”Okay, you are all acting extremely weird. What the hell is going on?”

Katie sighed and laid a hand on Nancy’s shoulder, but looking at the two others. ”Should we say?”

Miranda looked nervous, but nodded a little. Percy on the other hand, crossed his arms over his broad chest, his expression grim. ”Sorry, but no.” Then he got up and left them alone. Nancy looked confused from Miranda to Katie. What the hell were they talking about? And how was Percy involved?

”Nancy,” Katie started, ”you remember that summer camp we went to?” Nancy nodded. ”It’s a summer camp for special kids. Mostly ADHD or dyslexic kids, but it’s also a place for kids with… uh, special talents. Miranda and I are there because of our skills with plants. Percy is there because of his natural talent for swimming. That’s what we meant with cheating.”

This sort of made sense, but still not completely. ”But why wouldn’t Percy let you tell me about this?”

”Because, well... It might change your image of him maybe? We love the camp, but some would say it’s a camp for freaks. And from what I’ve heard, then Percy has had a lot of problems like that, being called a freak and so on.” Katie glanced wearily at Nancy. ”And, last time someone without these ’special skills’ learned of the camp, we had a lot of problems. She survived, but she’s changed forever. So do not say anything of this camp, okay?”

Nancy’s eyes widened, and she nodded slowly. Katie bit her lip, and Miranda came over and sat on the other side of Nancy, laying her arm around the redhead’s shoulder.

”Don’t worry,” she told her. Then the bell sounded, and the lunch-break was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hoped you liked it!  
> Should I continue? I could maybe make a chapter or two more, but only it there are someone who thinks I should ;)


End file.
